Legends:Sun Fac
Sun Fac foi um Geonosiano da casta superior que vivia na colméia de Stalgasin em Geonosis. Biografia Sun Fac serviu como tenente do Arquiduque Poggle o pequeno. Sua posição era evidente por ter asas de inseto, bem como duas grandes presas em sua boca. Como todo aristocrata geonosiano, ele era pedante ao tratar dos indivíduos sem asa de castas inferiores, além de forçá-los a trabalhar sob duras condições e em qualquer situação de perigo. thumb|Sun Fac Como todo geonosiano, Sun Fac era forte, apesar de sua aparente constituição frágil. Seu exoesqueleto duro o protegia de ataques físicos e de ondas de radiação que ocasionalmente aconteciam em Geonosis. o olho direito de Sun Fac era completamente fechado ou foi perdido. A grande cicatriz que riscava seus rosto sugeria que este olho havia sido perdido em alguma batalha anterior. Rotineiramente, Sun Fac, que assegurava que o desejo de seu mestre estava sendo executado Geonosis afora, mostrava possuir tanto inteligência como criatividade incomuns para um geonosiano. Nos eventos que antecederam as Guerras Clônicas, ele também provou ser tão adaptável quanto inteligente. Ele se excedia na execução de qualquer função exigida. Sun Fac fazia de tudo - desde de suporte direto ao Arquiduque até agir como um simples e perverso carrasco. Na época da Batalha de Geonosis, Sun Fac acusou Anakin Skywalker e Padmé Amidala de espionagem, sentenciado-os a morte, na Arena de Execução Geonosiana. Ele foi o responsável por anunciar o veredicto da corte geonosiana ao dois Humanos que vieram ao planeta na tentativa de resgatar Obi-Wan Kenobi. A notícia foi entregue a uma corte preenchida por Separatistas Senadores, oficiais da Federação de Comércio, dignatários da Guilda de Comércio, membros do Clã Bancário Intergaláctico, representativos da Aliança Corporativa e líderes da Tecno União que observavam a dupla enquanto estes protestavam por sua inocência. thumb|Sun Fac como foi visto no jogo Republic Commando.]] Quando o Grande Exército da República invadiu Geonosis, Sun Fac escolheu não se esconder ao lado do arquiduque, seus assessores e outros geonosianos de importância. Em lugar disso, tentou escapar separadamente. No momento em que chegou ao seu Caça espacial nos níveis superiores de uma torre que se estendia da colméia, ele já sabia que estava sendo seguido por comandos clone que tentavam pará-lo. Ele chegou a entrar e levantar vôo em seu caça, mas no momento em que a nave subia da plataforma de pouso, ela foi abatida pelo comando clone RC-1207 usando o módulo de tiro à distância do Sistema Intercambiável de Armas do rifle DC-17m, matando assim Sun Fac. thumb|left|250px|Sun Fac sendo derrubado por [[Legends:RC-1207|RC-1207]] Por trás das cenas Em esboços iniciais no roteiro de Ataque dos Clones , Sun Fac era também mencionado como "Sun Rit". Isto levou a uma confusão, pois alguns fãs acreditavam que Poggle tinha dois assessores, Sun Fac e Sun Rit, o que não é verdade. Poggle é visto com um outro assessor em Vingança dos Sith. É comum ver este outro assessor ser indicado como Sun Rit, embora este geonosiano não possua um nome oficial. Em cortes ou cenas alternadas de Ataque dos Clones, Sun Fac foi dublado por Christopher Truswell. Aparições *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' Fontes *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas e referências Categoria:Indivíduos da Confederação Categoria:Machos Categoria:Geonosianos Categoria:Trabalhadores e assistentes de escritório Categoria:Trabalhadores religiosos